namethattunefandomcom-20200216-history
Smallville
Season 1 101 Pilot *Bruce Hornsby - The Way It Is *The Calling - Unstoppable *Capitol Eye - Let's Go *Eagle-Eye Cherry - Long Way Around *Embrace - Wonder *Fear the Clown - Inside The Memories *Jude - Everything I Own *Lifehouse - Everything *Stereoblis - Eight Half Letters *Stereophonics - Maybe 102 Metamorphosis *Aeon Spoke - Damaged *Better Than Ezra - I Do *Cake - Love You Madly *The Calling - Where You Will Go *Papa Roach - Last Resort *Remy Zero - Save Me *Turin Brakes - Underdog (Save Me) *Weezer - Island In The Sun 103 Hothead *Binocular - You *The Contes - So Much For Love *Fuel - Bad Day *Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood *Sum 41 - Motivation *Third Eye Blind - Never Let You Go *Zed - Renegade Fighter 104 X-Ray *Alien Ant Farm - Movies *The Cranberries - Analyse *Shelby Lynne - Wall In Your Heart *Stabbing Westward - Breathe You *Todd Thibaud - Unbroken *Unwritten Law - Up All Night *The Wiseguys - Ooh La La 105 Cool *Bosshouse - Every word *Bosshouse - Just Gotta Know *Bosshouse - She Oughta Know *Eve 6 - Rescue *Jewel - Standing Still *The Juliana Theory - We're at the Top of the World *Marc Ferrari - Dream *Matt Becker - So We'll Drive *Matthew Jay - Let Your Shoulder Fall *Pete Yorn - On Your Side *Steve Ancliffe - 21 Girls 106 Hourglass *Dispatch - Time Served *Frederic Chopin - Piano Sonata No. 1 in C minor *Frederic Chopin - Piano Sonata No. 3 in B minor *Gorillaz - 5/4 *Kevin Clay - Crush 107 Craving *Aeon Spoke - There Are No Answers *Big Paul Strange - What's Your Name *Call and Response - The Fool *The Crown Jewels - He's So Zen *Dido - Slide *Elusive - If I Could *Enrique Iglesias - Hero *Fuel - Innocent *Third Eye Blind - Invisible 108 Jitters *Bad Ronald - Bad Idea *Bush - The People That We Love *The Cult - My Bridges Burn *Handsome Devil - Tie Me Up *Smash Mouth - Pacific Coast Party 109 Rogue *Club 8 - Love In December *Club 8 - She Lives By The Water *Driver - Not Looking Back *Grant Park - Numb *Lifehouse - Breathing *Massive Attack - Angel *Radford - Take Your Time *Stereo MC's - Step it Up *Zero 7 - I Have Seen 110 Shimmer *Course of Nature - Caught In The Sun *Simple Plan - When I'm With You *Something Else - Blend *Starsailor - Poor Misguided Fool *Thrift Store Halo - If I Go *Tricky - Evolution Revolution Love *Vigilantes of Love - Galaxy *Vigilantes of Love - S.O.S. 111 Hug *Citizen Cope - Mistake I.D. *Jennifer Knapp - Into You *Rubyhorse - Into the Lavender *Stereophonics - Have A Nice Day *Sucker Pump - On A Mission *Syd Dale - Let Me Take You There *Wayne - Slow Down 112 Leech *Bush - Inflatable *Keight Kohn - Amplify My Soul *Mark Cherrie - Snapperhead *Shocore - Bonecracker *Staind - Fade *Sum 41 - Fat Lip 113 Kinetic *Beautiful Creatures - 1 A.M. *Onesidezero - New World Order *POD - Set If Off *Remy Zero - Perfect Memory *Sucker Pump - I Wanna Make You Yell *U2 - Elevation 114 Zero *Eleventeen - Let's Go For A Ride *Faithless - God Is A DJ *Fred Rapoport - Big T *Kid Rock - Lonely Road of Faith *Frederic Chopin - Piano Sonata No. 1 in C minor *Pigeonhed/Lo Fidelity All-Stars - Battleflag *Richard Butler - Zulu 115 Nicodemus *By Divine Right - Supernatural *Hal Lovejoy - Saturday Night's Alright *Josh Clayton-Felt - Love Sweet Love *Nelly Furtado - I Will Make U Cry *Puracane - Big Day *Relient K - Sadie Hawkins Dance *U2 - Beautiful Day *Waylon Jennings - Good Ol' Boys *Zero 7 - Destiny 116 Stray *Five For Fighting - Superman *Micah Green - Hollywood *Phantom Planet - Lonely Day *Regency Buck - Free To Change Your Mind *Todd Thibaud - Dragging Me Down *Todd Thibaud - Is It Love? 117 Reaper *Trik Turner - Friends & Family *Fire Engine Red - Falcor *Kings Of Convenience - The Weight Of My Words *Rubyhorse - Sparkle 118 Drone *Alan Charin - Wake Up Elvis *Citizen Cope - If There's Love *Cornershop - Wogs Will Walk *Dishwalla - Opaline *Evan Olson - Not What I Wanted *Goo Goo Dolls - Here Is Gone *Hot Action Cop - Fever For The Flava *Jimmy Eat World - The Middle *Puracane - Big Day *Quarashi - Stick Em Up *Sia - Drink To Get Drunk 119 Crush *Bottlefly - Nothing to Do *Eva Cassidy - Time After Time *Laughing Us - Goin' Off *Leave the World - 40 to 5 *Louise Goffin - Light In Your Eyes *Micah Green - You and I *The Theivery Corporation - 2001 Spliff Odyssey 120 Obscura *Sparklehorse - Piano Fire *Electric Soft Parade - Silent to the Dark *Pete Yorn - Just Another *Neil Halstead - Two Stones In My Pocket *John Mayer - No Such Thing 121 Tempest *Gigolo Aunts - Let Go *Greenwheel - Breathe *Lifehouse - Everything *Paul Trudeau - What We've Been Through *Remy Zero - Perfect Memory *Remy Zero - Save Me *Sherri Youngward - Where This Love Goes *Stabbing Westward - What Do I Have To Do? Season 2 201 Vortex *Stretch Princess - Time and Time Again *Coldplay - In My Place 202 Heat *Avril Lavigne - Tomorrow *JXL vs. Elvis Presley - A Little Less Conversation *Nelly - Hot in Here *NERD - Truth or Dare *New Found Glory - My Friends Over You 203 Duplicity *Travis Tritt - Southbound Train *Greg Jones - Ordinary *Stephanie Simon - Goodbye *Alice Peacock - Leading With My Heart 204 Red *Andrew W.K. - It's Time To Party *Bosshouse - Break Off Your Wings *Bosshouse - In California *Fisher - Breakable *Frou Frou - Breathe In *Jackpot - Tattoos *Oasis - Stop Crying Your Heart Out *Sprung Monkey - American Made *Sprung Monkey - Unexpected 205 Nocturne *Cactus Groove - Crazy Richie *Frederic Chopin - Nocturne In C Minor *No Doubt - Underneath It All *OK Go - Don't Ask Me *Sheila Nicholls - Love Song 206 Redux *The Outhere Brothers - Boom, Boom, Boom *Jockjam Cheerleaders - Be Aggressive *Tom Racer - I Don't Know *Foo Fighters - All My Life *B*Witched - Mickey *Sophie Agapios - U Girl *Jockjam Cheerleaders - You Ugly *Buva - Can I See You *Riddlin Kids - I Feel Fine *Imperial Teen - Ivanka *Our Lady Peace - Somewhere Out There 207 Lineage *Bosshouse - Blame It On Me *Chris Heifner - Yesterday (demo version) *Pulse Ultra - Put It Off *Morcheeba - Otherwise *Renata Tebaldi - Un Bel Di Vedremo (Madame Butterfly) *Sander Selover & Jeremy Kay - Start Again *Wonderful Johnson - 17 Years Down 208 Ryan *Dave Hewson - News Makers *Dishwalla - Angels Or Devils (Live From The Lounge version) *Von Ray - Inside Out (unplugged) 209 Dichotic *A-Ha - I Wish I Cared *Bosshouse - I Ain't Waiting Here For You *Dem Hills - Settle Hills *Mooney Suzuki - In A Young Man's Mind *Premonition - Uneven Odds *Son Of Adam - I Want This Perfect 210 Skinwalker *Jackpot - Psycho Ballerina *Norah Jones - Don't Know Why *Santana & Michelle Branch - The Game of Love *The Vines - Outtathaway 211 Visage *Bumblefoot - American Rock And Roll *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (guitar version) *Good Charlotte - The Anthem *Michael Andrews ft.Gary Jules - Mad World *Rosey - Love *Susan Barth - Feel Like A Man *Walkabout - Little Bit Strange 212 Insurgence *Ed Harcourt - Bittersweetheart *SR-71 - Tomorrow *Theory of a Deadman - Invisible Man 213 Suspect *Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (Ebben Ne Andro Lontana) *Tim Buppert and The Nashville Six - The Tequila Don't Kill Her 214 Rush *AM Radio - Just Wanna Be Loved *Amy Drum - Integrity *Bosshouse - Forever Yours *BT - Never Gonna Come Back Down *Sheila Nicholls - Bread and Water *Sixpence None The Richer - Don't Dream It's Over *Stephen Phillips - Somewhere 215 Prodigal *Ash - Burn Baby Burn *The Contes - Don't Tempt Me *Darran Falcone - Shooting Star *Flaming Lips - Fight Test *Janelle Sadler - When It's All Over *Lizzie - Home Sweet Alabama *Morphic Field - Like a Dream *Mystica - China *Sounds From The Ground - Gentle Healing 216 Fever *Jamestowne - Not That Simple *Steadman - Wave Goodbye 217 Rosetta *Coldplay - The Scientist *Kid Lightning - Satellite *Pancho's Lament - Leaving Town Alive *Ryan Adams - Nuclear 218 Visitor *David Gray - The Other Side *Hathaway - Kiss The Moon *Neil Halstead - Phantasmagoria In Two *Stephanie Simon - Wartime *Transplants - Diamonds and Guns 219 Precipice *Adam Tenenbaum - Becoming *Gus - Don't Fear The Reaper *Jan Cyrka - Boom *Matt Nathanson - Princess *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Don't Forget Me *Sammi Morelli - Let Me Be The One *TheSTART - Shakedown! 220 Witness *The All-American Rejects - Swing, Swing *Ben Lee - No Room To Bleed *The Ben Taylor Band - Safe Enough To Wake Up *Danielle Blakey - Anybody Listening *Gavin Degraw - Chariot *Paloalto - The World Outside *Stretch Nickel - Gone Away *The Thorns - No Blue Sky 221 Accelerate *Avril Lavigne - I'm With You 222 Calling *Boomkat - Wastin' My Time *Chantal Kreviazuk - In This Life *Elza - Everything To Me *Jessy Moss - Telling You Now *Moby - Signs of Love 223 Exodus *Aqualung - Strange and Beautiful (I'll Put a Spell on You) *Johann Sebastian Bach - Jesus, Joy Of Man's Desiring *Kelly Brock - High On Sunshine *Lifehouse - Take Me Away (acoustic) *Matthew Good Band - Weapon *Wagner - Bridal Chorus (Slow Version) Season 3 301 Exile *The Black Eyed Peas - Hey Mama *Eastmountainsouth - All The Stars *Good Charlotte - Girls & Boys *Metallica - Frantic *Shocore - Goodtalk *Train - Calling All Angels 302 Phoenix *Dido - White Flag *Charles Gounod - Salut Demeure *Ginger - In The Sky *Stereophonics - Maybe Tomorrow 303 Extinction *Maria - I Give You Take *Vishiss - Give It To Me *Vertical Horizon - Goodbye Again *Yellowcard - Way Away 304 Slumber *R.E.M. - At My Most Beautiful *R.E.M. - Bad Day *R.E.M. - Everybody Hurts *R.E.M. - Imitation of Life *R.E.M. - Losing My Religion 305 Perry *LeAnn Rimes - Blue *Lizzie - Crossroads *Lonestar - Walkin' In Memphis *Q - I'll Be Okay *Toby Keith - I Love This Bar *Xolie Morra - Arms Down (Demo Version) 306 Relic *Aaron D - In Your Eyes *Carl Perkins - Matchbox *The Flamingos - I Only Have Eyes For You *The Penguins - Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine) 307 Magnetic *Black Toast Music - Hey Now *Bonnie McKee - Trouble *Cold - Stupid Girl *Josh Kelley - Amazing *Michelle Featherstone - Over You *Pink - Trouble 308 Shattered *Bosshouse - She'll Be The One *Johnny Cash - Hurt 309 Asylum *Massive Attack - Future Proof *Staind - So Far Away 310 Whisper *Kid Rock - Cold and Empty 311 Delete *Dave Matthews Band - So Damn Lucky *Nelly Furtado - Try *Hoobastank - The Reason 312 Hereafter *Five for Fighting - 100 Years *Stegala Music - I Owe You *Sergei Rachmaninoff - Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini *Static - Two Steps Closer 313 Velocity *Shocore - Evilution *Dizzee Rascal - Fix Up, Look Sharp *Knoc-Turn'Al - The Way I Am *Saq - You Know *Thousand Foot Krutch - Rawkfist *Ryan Adams - Wonderwall 314 Obsession *Barry Schleifer - Last Call *Finger Eleven - One Thing *The Fuzz - Parking *Blake Hight - Echo *Ben Jelen - Setting of the Sun 315 Resurrection *The Rapture - Infatuation *Alanis Morissette - Everything (radio edit) 316 Crisis *Jim Gorman - Maybe *Melodine - Coming Around *Georges Bizet - Les Pecheurs De Perles (Je Crois Entendre Encore) 317 Legacy *Edie Brickell - Once In A Blue Moon *Seal - Love's Divine *Grant-Lee Phillips - Mona Lisa 318 Truth *Fastball - Someday *The Fuzz - Selling Out *Jennie Cathcart - Forever *Ing - Better Don't Do *Paul Schwartz - Stabat Mater 319 Memoria *Evanescence - My Immortal 320 Talisman *Katie Herzig - Chase Me *Rachael Yamagata - Reason Why *Red Letter Day - From Afar 321 Forsaken *Charlie Mars - When The Sun Goes Down *Christopher Jak - I Don't Know What You're Thinking *Gaetano Donizetti - La Fille Du Regiment (Convien Partir) 322 Covenant *Mindy Smith - One Moment More (acoustic) *Mozart - Messa Da Requiem (Sequentia Lacrimosa) Season 4 401 Crusade *Hildegard Of Bingen - O Euchari *San.drine - Plus Pres De Moi *Tahiti 80 - Better Days Will Come 402 Gone *Dara Shindler - Faraway *Delibes - Flower Duet (from 'Lakme') *Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved (acoustic) 403 Facade *Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending *Beu Sisters - What Do You Do In The Summer (When It's Raining) *High Speed Scene - F**k N' Spend *John Gold - Ghetto *Stereoblis - Eight Half Letters *Toby Lightman - Devils And Angels 404 Devoted *Authority Zero - Revolution *Ash - Meltdown *Bebo Norman - Our Mystery *Bosshouse - Better Off By Myself *Hawk Nelson - California *The Penfifteen Club - Disco MF *Sam Roberts - On The Run *Sub Space Radio - Medicated 405 Run *Kyle Newacheck - Welcome To My World *Rascal Flatts - Feels Like Today *The Roots - Don't Say Nuttin' *Silver - Cruel Sun 406 Transference *Jimmy Eat World - Pain 407 Jinx *Bosshouse - I'm All Gone *The Donnas - Fall Behind Me *Green Day - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams *The Hives - Walk Idiot Walk *Shiloh - I Believe *Social Distortion - Reach For The Sky 408 Spell *Black Toast Music - Blame *Keane - We Might As Well Be Strangers *Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? *Schubert - Impromptu No. 2 In E Flat 409 Bound *Amanda O'Connor - Daddy's Little Girl *Faithless - I Want More: Part 2 *John Rusnak - Chopin Etude, Opus 10, No. 3 in E Major 410 Scared *Mindy Smith - Falling 411 Unsafe *Dido - Life for Rent *Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never *Jesse McCartney - Beautiful Soul *Jonathan Rice - Break So Easy *Rock N Roll Soldiers - Funny Little Feeling *Scissor Sisters - Laura *Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life 412 Pariah *Dan Zweben - To Die For *Joan Jett - I Love Rock 'N' Roll originally *Minnie Driver - Deeper Water 413 Recruit *Anthony Michaelanglo - It's All Behind *APM Music - The Thunderer *Big and Rich - Wild West Show *Fatboy Slim - Wonderful Night *Louis XIV - Finding Out True Love Is Blind *Simple Plan - Untitled 414 Krypto *Goo Goo Dolls - Give A Little Bit *Speechwriters LLC - Anodyne 416 Lucy *Brahms - Violin Sonata No. 1 in G Major (Allegro Molto Moderato) *Kasabian - Club Foot *Mark Joseph - Fly *Newcomers Home - I Hold On *Speechwriters LLC - Spaghetti Streetwalker 417 Onyx *Esthero - I Drive Alone 418 Spirit *Ashlee Simpson - La La *Lamar - Not Gonna Wait *Lifehouse - Blind *Lifehouse - Come Back Down *Lifehouse - Undone *Lifehouse - You and Me (Wedding Version) *Split Habit - Higher Mathematics *Tim Cullen - Good To Know 419 Blank *3 Doors Down - Let Me Go *Jem - 24 *Paco - Satie *Switchfoot - This Is Your Life 421 Forever *Split Habit - Ms. Vandersanden *Tim Cullen - On The Down *Wonderlife - Around The Way 422 Commencement *Edward Elgar - Pomp & Circumstance Season 5 501 Arrival *Depeche Mode - Precious 502 Mortal *Coldplay - A Message 503 Hidden *Anna Nalick - Breathe (2 AM) *David Gray - Disappearing World *Dishwalla - Collide *Wild Whirled - Supernatural 504 Aqua *Amy Ward - Everyday Is Like The Weekend *Cary Brothers - Waiting For Your Letter *The Dandy Warhols - All The Money Or The Simple Life Honey 505 Thirst *Bauhaus - Bela Lugosi's Dead *Diamond Nights - The Girl's Attractive *Elysian Fields - Set The Grass On Fire *Esthero - Wikked Lil' Grrrls *Martin Grech - Guiltless *The Swear - Deadfall (Abandoned) 506 Exposed *Brendan Benson - Cold Hands (Warm Heart) *Flashlight Brown - I'm Human *Gretchen Wilson - All Jacked Up *Molly M - How Do You Do It *The Pussycat Dolls - Don't Cha 507 Splinter *Breaking Benjamin - Forget It *Moby - Homeward Angel *Stereophonics - Superman 508 Solitude *HIM - Wicked Game 509 Lexmas *Ray Charles - That Spirit of Christmas *Tchaikovsky - Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy 510 Fanatic *Depeche Mode - I Want It All 512 Reckoning *James Blunt - You're Beautiful *Peter Gabriel - I Grieve 515 Cyborg *Bellini (from Norma) - Casta Diva (Chaste Goddess) *Colored Shadows - Life After Love 516 Hypnotic *Josh Kelley - Almost Honest *The All-American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret 517 Void *Schubert - D899 Improptus for Piano No.3 in G Flat Major 520 Fade *Amy Roberts - Your Kiss *Mike Wolpe - Secret Labyrinth *Nik Frost - I Got The Funk 521 Oracle *Lucas Hoge - If Only I Could External Links *wikipedia *imdb References *http://www.tvshowmusic.com/shows/smallville.html Category:Television